Road to Ostrheinsburg ~A.D. 1586~
is the seventy-fourth episode of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. It is the second episode of the first season's eight-episode endgame arc, which features the debut appearance of Tira, and a continuation of the double-tribute to Soulcalibur II and Soulcalibur IV. It also features the debut of Taki's Time Mazine Version 2.0's Amazon Neo & Kuuga Modes, as well as Decade's Complete Form without the use of the K-Touch. Synopsis In order to keep the Riders from following her to Ostrheinsburg, Ray has unleashed every Malfested Another Riders on her disposal. In a race against time, Taki and the others must fight their way through. Luckily, Kilik, Xianghua, and Maxi managed to give them a hand. Plot TBA Cast * : * : * : * |常磐 ソウゴ|Tokiwa Sōgo}}: |奥野 壮|Okuno Sō}} * |明光院 ゲイツ|Myōkōin Geitsu}}: |押田 岳|Oshida Gaku}} * |ツクヨミ}}: |大幡 しえり|Ōhata Shieri}} * |黑ウォズ|Kuro Wozu}}: |渡邊 圭祐|Watanabe Keisuke}} * : * : |石黒 英雄|Ishiguro Hideo}} * : Guest cast * |門矢 士|Kadoya Tsukasa}}: |井上 正大|Inoue Masahiro}} * |海東 大樹|Kaitō Daiki}}: |戸谷 公人|Totani Kimito}} * : |志 総一朗|Hoshi Sōichirō}} * : * : |喜山 茂雄|Kiyama Shigeo}} * : English dub cast *Taki: Cynthia Holloway *Natsu: Emily Neves *Goro Izumi: Josh Keaton *Anzu Izumi: Carrie Keranen * : Austin Tindle * : George Newbern * : Cherami Leigh * : Doug Erholtz *Fubuki Izumi: Mary Elizabeth McGlynn *Ray: Cristina Valenzuela *Kilik: Grant George *Chai Xianghua: Wendee Lee *Maxi: Steve Van Wormer *Tira: Kate Higgins Suit actors/Motion capture *Kamen Rider Taki: |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}} *Kamen Rider Taki (extreme martial arts): |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}} * : |高岩 成二|Takaiwa Seiji}} * : |縄田 雄哉|Nawata Yūya}} * : |永德|}} *Ultraman Orb: |鍜治 洸太朗|Kaji Kōtarō}} * : |渡辺 淳|Watanabe Jun}} *Another Zi-O, : |藤田 慧|Fujita Satoshi}} Form Changes and Collectibles Used *'Watch used:' **Taki *** (in Time Mazine 2.0), (in Time Mazine 2.0), (in Time Mazine 2.0) **Zi-O ***Zi-O II **Geiz ***Geiz, GeizRevive **Another Zi-O *** (in Shoukanbuster), (in Shoukanbuster) *'Rider Armor(s) used:' **Zi-O ***Zi-O II **Geiz *** GeizRevive Goretsu, GeizRevive Shippu *'Watch used:' **Taki ***Taki **Woz ***Black ****Woz, *'Form(s) used:' **Taki ***Genesis Type **Woz ***Black ****Futurering Shinobi *'Card Used:' **Kamen Rider Decade ***Kamen Ride: Decade ***Attack Ride: ***Form Ride: ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: OOO, Gaim ***Final Kamen Ride: Decade Complete, OOO Putotyra Combo, Gaim Kiwami Arms **'Forms:' ***Decade, Decade Complete Form **Kamen Rider Diend ***Kamen Ride: Diend ***Attack Ride: ***Form Ride: ***Final Form Ride: ***Final Attack Ride: Ultra Fusion Cards *'Card Used:' **Orb Origin *'Fusion up:' **Orb Origin Notes *'Count at episode end' **'Watches in Taki's possession': ***'Ridewatches (Heisei Riders)': G7 Icarus XYZ, G7 Type-S, Huntress, Grease, New G7 Icarus, Amazon Alpha, Amazon Omega, Amazon Neo, Mach, Snipe, Cronus, Diend, Bike, Phone, Disk Animal, Rewind, Soul Calibur ***'Miridewatches': Taki, Aqua Mermaid, Jet Phoenix, Volt, Shippu, Rock, Taki Imperial ***'Ridewatches (Ultra Heroes)': Orb, Orb Origin, X, Zero, Zero Beyond, Ultraseven ***'Ridewatches (Other Heroes)': Jiraiya **'Watches in Zi-O's possession': Zi-O, Fourze, OOO, OOO Tajadol Combo, Gaim, Kodama, Ghost, Decade, W, Zi-O II, Phone, Bike, Kuuga, Ryuki, Agito, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva **'Watches in Geiz's possession': Geiz, Cross-Z, Drive, Faiz, Wizard, Genm, Build, Ex-Aid, Phone, Bike, Geiz Revive **'Watches in Grease Blizzard's possession': Phone, Seal, Grease Blizzard **'Watches in Tsukuyomi's possession': Phone, Taka **'Watches in Oma Zi-O’s possession (at least)': Kuuga, Kiva, Ryuki, Agito, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Drive **'Watches in Woz’s possession': Woz, Shinobi, Quiz, Kikai **'Watches in Elysium's possession': G3-X, Knight, Kaixa, Garren, Ibuki, Gatack, Zeronos, Ixa, Accel, Birth, Meteor, Beast, Baron, Specter, Brave, Cross-Z Magma *'Time paradox quote at the end of the episode:' **''"You cannot change your future, but you can change your habits, and surely your habits will change your future."'' ― *This is the first time Tsukasa transforms into Decade Complete Form without the need of the . **This is very similar with Decade's Super Sentai equivalent, /Gokai Red, who used the Gold Mode key into the (as it is intended to be used on the ) during the of the . *This episode reveals that Decade can only transform into Riders that come after him only once. As shown in of Zi-O, after Decade used Build's Rider Card, it dissipated to nothingness. Here, after Decade used the Final Kamen Ride cards of and , the Kamen Ride cards of OOO and Gaim, along with their Final Kamen Ride cards disappeared. *Tira's death has an effect to the New Timeline. Since in the original timeline, Tira plays a major role in Sophitia's life when she threatens her children, namely Pyrrha, and even blackmails Sophitia into protecting Soul Edge in exchange for Pyrrha's safety back in Soulcalibur IV. If Pyrrha and Patroklos were to be born later in the new timeline, the possible consequences of the time paradox caused by Tira's death are the following: **Patroklos never adopted a self-aggrandizing sense of justice and hatred towards the Malfested. And thus, he would lived a normal life in the future of the New Timeline. **Pyrrha likewise lived a normal life and never became a Malfested, and with Tira's death, she is not kidnapped in order to force Sophitia into protecting Soul Edge. **In general, the events of Soulcalibur V in the new timeline are averted. Save for Amy Sorel's connection to the character Viola. As Amy's story mode in SCVI confirms that Amy and Viola are one and the same person. However, another time paradox episode in the second season prevents the entire story of Soulcalibur V from happening in the new timeline. External Links *Road to Osthreinsburg ~A.D. 1586~ at FanFiction.Net Category:SCVI Time Paradox Episode